Detective Sukai!: Volume 02 - Purple Lamborghini!
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Here is the sequel of "Detective Sukai!", it only gets crazier from here. I hope everyone will have a blast reading this! And yes, the title was inspired by the legendary anime franchise "Detective Conan".


**Detective Sukai!:** **Bookisode #02:** **Purple Lamborghini!**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **Ain't No Mercy! Got that Purple Lamborghini Lurking…**_

…

 **#04:**

 **1** **절만** **하시죠** **(Cut It Out)! : Blue Submarine No.6**

 **F** inally later that afternoon after Sukai had moved into her temporary apartment in the nicer part of Metropolis, enrolled in her online classes for the semester and thanked her cronies in Crystal, Tokyo with some micro-bombs that she had hidden in a wad of their cash rewards… She found herself walking down the streets of Metropolis, calmly; taking in the overcast skies and enjoying the music in her wireless earbud-set playing from her smartphone. "Huhh… Huaahhhhhh-hmm…" She yawned, it had been a long night and Sukai was quite jet-lagged at that moment… "Oh, goodness!" Sukai blushed hearing her stomach growling loudly. "I guess, it's time for some ice-cream and iced coffee!" She grinned to herself only to feel a tap on her shoulder… "Excuse me?" It was none other than of course, Superman himself, the ever-handsome Clark Kent! "Hmm?" Sukai asked as their eyes locked in an involved, immediately aroused gaze. "Can I get your picture? Your hair is so beautiful…" Clark came up with something! "Oh, sure! I did it myself…" She grinned, posing adorably with peace-sign and a wink. "One more." He grinned blushing deeply, as he snapped another photo of her; this one of her smiling and standing calmly… "Well thank you for your kindness!" Sukai bowed to him with a curtsy and then headed to find a nearby Starbucks. "Wait, wait… Where are you going?" Clark stopped her, by gently placing his hand on the top of her right shoulder revealing how tall he was compared to her… "To get some icecream and caffeine…" Sukai explained sheepishly. "I know, a great place!" Clark grinned flirtatiously. "Oh, okay…" Sukai nodded, already suspicious of this – _tall, handsome, delicious, adorable, boyishly handsome, delightful, nerdy-ass bitch with glasses…_ _Wait, wait! What the hell, am I saying?! I just met this bitch, I don't even know his name… But he reminds of me Superman. Like Superman but nerdier, dirtier… I bet I could annihilate his ass in bed! Ooh, I could defeat Superman… Then I could take on the Bat! Or better yet, I could destroy them both together… At the same time! Damn that'd be awesome… But first, I need this bitch's name. I mean, I can't have a palace out in Paris full of nameless bitches!_ She thought silently, feeling Clark wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close as they walked through the busy streets of Metropolis… "May I get your name, Sir?" She asked, keeping herself calm. "Oh, it's Kent. Call me, Clark… Because that's my first name, Clark… Clark Kent, heh… You know, Kent is my last name so you know." Clark chuckled, feeling like a 14-year-old schoolgirl around Sukai somehow! "Yes, well nice to meet you Mr. Kent." Sukai smiled bowing to him as he bowed to back trying to sneak a peek at her bike-shorts… "I'm Skye, Skye Tsukino! It means the Moon is dancing in the skies above us…" She explained placing a hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Miss Tsukino… It's really a pleasure." Clark then put on the sexy, smooth swagger he always had up his sleeves; as he took her hand and began passionately kissing the top of it… "No, no the pleasure is all mine." Sukai smiled lightly, as she slowly slid her hand out of his grasp. "Well, let's go before it rains, ehh?" She grinned putting on her sweetie-cutie, innocent act; an act she did _**marvel**_ ously well! "I have an umbrella…" Clark flirted a bit more bluntly, as they made their way to icecream shop in Uptown Metropolis. "Oh, wow! This place is so cute…" Sukai smiled amazed by the simple, retro beauty of the icecream shop… "Yes, it's a boutique icecream shop… It's been here for years!" He nodded, as he held the door for her and she bowed to him sweetly for his courtesy. "Eh, Keke! You got two customers, now…" An older, more mature woman with a thick, New York-Italian accent called to a man who had the unfortunate nickname of – "Keke?" Clark asked as Kakeru walked out to serve them… "Oh, Kent it's you…" Kakeru sighed, then putting on his act of being happy to serve them! It didn't last long… "I didn't know you were gay, Kakeru. Why didn't you tell me? I don't judge…" Clark made a blunt insult, based off of the fact that Kakeru had on a pink hat and pink apron that read Marina's Icecream Parlor since 1935 on it… "I'm not gay, but I didn't know you hit on little girls…" Kakeru snapped, thinking he had one up on Clark for once! "I'm 20-years-old." Sukai explained expressionlessly. "Oh! My bad… You know, you could pass for 15. That's not a bad thing…" Kakeru tried very hard to save himself… "Pervert." Clark growled, unimpressed. "Well what'll it be?" He (Kakeru) finally changed the subject… "Two malted, icecream sundaes with Coke-A-Cola whip-cream…" Clark knew what to order! "Oooh, that sounds really delicious…" Sukai thought aloud only to blush at the underlying implications of her words. "It's really good, trust me." Clark grinned, gazing down at her as if she was a 15-year-old schoolgirl ready for a wild night with her first boyfriend or something! "Alright, here you go… That'll be fifteen dollars plus tax." Kakeru knew he was charging extra, but he wanted to see what Clark would do especially in sight of this 20-year-old girl with something Sailor Moon-esque about her. "Where's my wallet?" Sukai thought aloud, as she unzipped her purse and began digging to find her wallet… "Don't worry, I got this." Clark smiled sweetly pulling his wallet out of his jacket pocket. "Wha? I can't let you do that…" Sukai blushed with a firmer tone. "It's fine, besides you can't find your wallet right?" He smirked teasingly… "But we just met, I can't let you do that… I was going to pay for myself, anyway." She replied getting slightly tested; as her cheeks reddened more. "Here, it's a debit card." Clark turned back to Kakeru and handed him his debit card… "Alright, here you go Kent." Kakeru nodded, scanning the card in the register-machine and grabbing the receipts. "And you sign here." He explained as Clark took a pen and signed the parlor's receipt then took his own and slid it back in his wallet… "Thanks. Would you like to donate to a charity today?" Kakeru asked, doing his job well. "No, thank you…" Clark responded as he took the sundaes; and he and Sukai found an empty table and chairs to sit in. "So, enjoy!" He (Clark) smiled at her, as he slid her sundae to her on the slick table and she grabbed it by the end of the glass. "You really didn't have to do that, I was going to pay for myself…" Sukai explained, taking her plastic red spoon and digging into the luscious, chocolate sundae with three different types of chocolate flavors in it. "So, how much do I owe you?" She asked, slurping up the milky scoop of raspberry-chocolate icecream she scooped up… "You don't owe me anything… Just tell me, Miss Tsukino what are you doing in Metropolis? Tell me about yourself in general, really." Clark smirked flirtatiously. "Hmm? Why do you want to know? Hmm… This is amazing!" She grinned tasting the coco-crispy bits in the icecream. "Yea, I like the raspberry flavor myself… As to why I want to know, I'm working for this newspaper called the Daily Planet. Lately we've been studying foreign exchange students and how they affect the general economy in America." Clark knew how to spin some BS, that's for damned sure! "Huhh, that's interesting… I thought you guys reported more on superheroes and vigilantes like the Bat and Superman. I guess, economic and analytic reports are good too depending on the person who reads it." Sukai caught on quickly. "Well yes, I've done some reports on the Bat and Deadshot as well but right now; I'm assigned to a new mission…" Clark became more charismatic as he talked with her… _Damn it! This girl is perceptive, she must be Sailor Moon… I just wonder. Why? Why am I so attracted to her? She's so innocent yet I can sense a fierce independence; a thirst to prove herself… I can tell she's talented from the very way she speaks, so eloquently yet with a girlish cuteness fresh out of an anime magazine. How can I? How can I get my story? What if she figures out, I'm Superman? Well… I honestly wouldn't mind that, I wouldn't mind protecting her from Wayne either. Oh but Lois… She basically dumped me late last night, over the phone. All that stuff about how "Our worlds aren't the same! We don't belong together anymore…" and how I "need to find a world" I "actually care about and one that I can truly protect…". God, that bitch was cold! I mean, maybe it's just exhaustion or something else… But since I'm single now, I might as well enjoy the benefits of it. And isn't Sailor Moon, single too?_ Clark found himself in deep thought, as Sukai then got his attention back into the world they were currently occupying outside of his mind. "Huh?" He asked, realizing he had missed some of what Sukai had said… "I said, what's your new mission? Why do you need to know about me? I mean, I can tell you anything you'd like but I don't think I can help you if I don't know what it is you're after…" Sukai explained, repeating herself. "Oh? Well like I said, I'm doing an economic report right now… I need to study you, morealess. You're an exchange student in the city of Metropolis after all, right?" Clark smirked becoming cool and charismatic again. "I'll be honest, I can't shake this feeling that you're after something else beyond my life as a student in Metropolis. Tell me something, I've seen your reports on Superman? What do you know about him?" She asked cleverly… "Oh, I know quite a lot about Superman… I'm kind of his personal photographer and journalist; I do all his interviews. But I can see you're the perceptive type…" He responded admitting one of his more embarrassing moments. "You seem to be perceptive too, you complimented me on my hair as well… Right, Mr. Kent?" Sukai knew how to play the game! "It's Clark, just call me Clark… Kent is what I'm called at work, you can ask Keke over there." Clark explained joking lightly. "Eehee, hee, heeeaa! If you insist Clark, I'll do it…" She giggled adorably, making Clark's crotch throb… "So is Keke after your spot at the Daily Planet or something?" She asked out of pure curiosity. "I guess, you could say that. I honestly don't know how to feel about him right now, he's kind of a newb in Metropolis reporting…" Clark replied, impressed by her question… "I know how that feels, I've dealt with comparisons and pointless rivalries for a long time now. It's either I'm not good enough or I'm too good to be involved, with those who are supposed to be helping me… That's one reason, I'm a solo girl. Comradery is not something that does me any good, I prefer being independent most of the time." Sukai replied causing Clark's eyes to grow wide momentarily as they locked eyes once more. "You know, you're quite intelligent for a 20-year-old college student. You have wisdom beyond your years, it's like you're from an entirely different planet…" He blushed, as he spoke in a moany voice… "Well if you consider the Moon another planet, you could say I'm like an alien. I've definitely got the lonesomeness to back up that feeling…" She sighed, still enjoying her sundae. "Hey, you haven't touched your icecream. Are you okay?" Sukai asked in a polite mannerism… "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I guess I'm not as hungry, as I thought." Clark chuckled, trying not to groan too much. "Look Miss Tsukino, I think we need to continue our talk somewhere more private… Do you mind?" He asked, politely watching as she had one more, large scoop of icecream. "No problem! Oooh! Brain freeze…" She paused placing her hand on her blunt, yellowish blonde bangs. "Huhh-huaa, that's really cute Miss Tsukino…" Clark chuckled, sweetly watching Sukai wipe her mouth with the napkin as they headed out… "Thank you!" Sukai bowed to the Italian lady and to Kakeru as Clark waved to them; and placed his hand on the small of Sukai's back. "Thanks." He called waving to Kakeru… "Where are we going, Clark?" Sukai asked as they left the parlor and headed to a more secluded, nearby park in a part of Metropolis that was a minor tad seedier than where Clark usually spent his alone time. [Sukai: i.e. icecream parlors and Men's Wear House]… "This is a park that I used to spend a lot of time in, when I was younger. It's where I went to daydream about a better, more peaceful world. A world free from poverty, injustice and evils…" Clark explained as they found a dry bench to sit on under the archway of a Japanese-style garden… "Wow, that's beautiful… I can't say my daydreams are as loving and utopian; but I can relate to those longings." Sukai nodded feeling him gazing at her sideways. "I don't doubt it, Sailor Moon…" He smirked causing Sukai's eyes to widen momentarily as she had an instant change in attitude! "I see now, Superman… You think because you can sweet-talk me and make up that BS about economic reports; that I'll just drop my panties and help you? Bitch, please… You have no idea, who you're dealing with." She snapped, standing up and turning away from him… "Miss Tsukino! You've got it wrong… That's not why I wanted to speak to you!" Clark exclaimed pleadingly, as he stood behind her. "I didn't say that was your only reason… I know you're working for the Daily Planet, I know what you want from me. To expose the real Sailor Moon, the evil, horrendous vigilante; make a damn good salacious report and maybe even get lucky with me in the process… Well if I were you, I'd back off before I show you how I really act." Sukai growled, feeling Clark placing his hands firmly on the top of her shoulders. "Being a reporter is my job, it's how I make money… Being Superman is my life, it's how I live. Skye, you have to understand that. I'm not a bad person, I've just had bad luck…" He explained in a loving tone. "You think, you've had bad luck?! Think of me, for a second! Try being Japan's most despised superheroine at one point, then being the world's favorite vigilante at another! Try dealing with eight other worthless, slutty-ass bitches who are after your boyfriend and your boyfriend turns out to be the biggest waste of atoms this universe has ever known! Try being betrayed by all those people, you trusted… At least pretend you know my pain, that way I can stop shouting at you. I don't want to waste my time… Baka." She ranted a bit, though she never raised her voice too high or loudly. "I'm not an idiot. I have a mission and I need to know, if you're going to help me or not." Clark pleaded to her lovingly… "BITCH, PLEASE! I don't owe you anything!" Sukai shouted, PIMPP-SLAPPING him across the face. "Sukai..." He snapped, suddenly gripping her wrists and giving her one of those gazes… "What do you want from me?" She demanded, blushing lightly. "I want you to listen!" Clark grunted, immediately penning her to the bench and pressing his chest against hers… "Huhh, huhh, huhh… I'm sorry. I need to stop the Bat and I know I can't do it alone. I also have to protect Metropolis and Gotham; and the rest of the world… I need someone I know, who can get the job done." He explained, panting moanily. "Well it's not going to be for free. Think of me, as a business woman; I don't do anything without the required payment." She nodded, panting softly. "Fine, how much is it going to cost me?" Clark asked with a deeply aroused sigh… "20,000 dollars in cash…" Sukai already had her price in mind! "And?" But Clark was fully aware that she wasn't going to be that easy. "You run one of my stories in the Daily Planet, it's a comic story. Without that, there's no deal…" She nodded, feeling Clark's knee bending near her crotch under her royal blue miniskirt. "Fair enough…" He agreed panting harder, as they gazed at each-other with a deep yearning… Not realizing that Kakeru had been following them; and was taking notes and pictures on his iPhone! [Sukai: Talk about some bad press…]!

 **M** eanwhile in Crystal, Tokyo City as policemen, military staff and Amanda Waller; a special agent working for the American government who was hell-bent on creating the world's most dangerous group of anti-heroes and anti-heroines… Task Force X, as she called it. Though she was a little ways from making her plans a reality with Superman still alive and well; she would sure as hell find a way to make it happen! Even if it meant turning Superman into a monster himself _or something like that_ … "Flag, I need a report now." Waller commanded Rick Flag, who had made on report on the events that had happened now two nights ago in the ghetto of Crystal, Tokyo which happened to have one of the finest, hole in the wall restaurants in all of Japan! Hysteria's Odango: The Best Dumplings since 1997… Now nothing but a bunch of gravel, in a post-apocalyptic war-zone. "Well for starters, Sailor Moon still rules Crystal, Tokyo. She has cronies my men have under arrest all over the city and all throughout Japan; that we've been interviewing." Flag explained, opening the folder he had. "And? What else?" Waller was both excited and annoyed that she didn't have the supposed metahuman Sailor Moon in prison in Gotham yet… "We've captured her ex-boyfriend, Tuxedo Mask. But the son of a bitch isn't saying anything, he refuses to speak about her, their relationship, their past or even his own abilities…" He nodded, reading the papers in their rubber page-protectors thoughtfully. "Huhh, Flag… If you did any major research about Miss Moon, you'd know that she's more powerful than your fiancé; or rather she is more powerful than your fiancé was. She makes the Enchantress look like a sleazy, gothic girl with mental problems…" She explained cockily. "You do realize, you're insulting my fiancé as we speak. The woman I love, the woman you hooked me up with!" Flag was rather irritated yet he kept his cool for the time being. "And we still don't know the extent of her full capabilities, so we're going need to that caped crusader to open up about her…" He added coldly. "I'll make it happen, don't worry. Now what about the former Sailor Scouts? What are their conditions?" Waller asked, smoothly changing the subject… "They're dead and after the medical staff took samples of their DNA, it turns out they weren't metahumans. They wanted to be and it turns out they had been trying to drain Sukai enough to make her transfer her powers. The few powers, I knew of… It didn't work and the bitches were murdered viciously in the explosion that wiped out the majority of the ratchet-ass neighborhood." Flag explained in a calm fashion; though the anger in his eyes was vivid. "Metahuman wannabees, well that's a first! It's a shame those bitches don't know, you can't transfer powers like that without a painful extraction through wherever the Soul lies in the body of the metahuman. It's a medical procedure in some ways." Waller rolled her eyes at the dead Sailor Scouts and their naivety when it came both Sukai & the powers of other metahumans like her… "Like a heart transplant?" Flag asked curiously. "Like a torturous experiment in Arkham Asylum…" She snapped as they continued walking through the rubble and rubbish of the ruined landscape. "Oh? Well are we going to cover this up with the help of the global media as long as we need to? Are we going to have a mass funeral for those idiotic sluts? Or are we going to execute the plan with Superman first?" He asked impressed with the vileness of Waller's thinking… "All of the above. First we'll cover up what's left of news in connection with the explosion; we'll clean Sailor Moon's records when it comes to this case and make it appear as though she was simply at the wrong place at the time. Then we'll stage a mass funeral in Japan and air it internationally… By then, Superman and Sailor Moon ought to be in way too deep with each-other; and it will be the perfect trigger for both of them." Waller explained, "And what are we going to do with the Task Force X project?" Flag asked. "We'll handle that, when the time is right…" She nodded… "Now I have a double-agent to make." Waller snapped then hopping into a helicopter along with Flag; as they headed to Mamoru's interrogation room in the Gotham City, United States of America Government Headquarters.

 **#05:**

 **Michigo…**

" **I** 'm still not telling you anything, Waller… It's not my fault, you can't save the world without my girlfriend." Mamoru snapped stubbornly. "I thought she's your _ex-_ girlfriend?" Waller smirked frigidly… "She's not. Technically speaking we're still together." His eyes widened a bit, as he then collected himself and replied in a relaxed mannerism. "How so?" Waller asked, playing the right card of sympathy… "I know the game you're playing, Waller. I'm not telling you anything else." Mamoru replied, folding his arms and leaning his foot on his knee; as he leaned back in his chair. "I think I'm winning, Mr. Chiba…" She snapped icily, as she grabbed her Apple tablet device and revealed a security video recorded by the police helicopters of Sukai and the Phantom Thief Kid passionately making-out. "She – she did that to me?" He asked, tears filling his eyes as he removed himself from his overly confident pose and watched the video; as it closed up on the couple and what they were saying. _**"Oh, Baby-Doll… Just one kiss? Just in case, he's still alive… That way he can feel the betrayals you felt and then some."**_ Kaito's teasing, erotic tone made Mamoru's blood boil in rage… _**"Fine. Make it a hard one!"**_ Sukai's easy surrender made Mamoru's eyes begin overflowing with tears. "Sukai… How could you? Do this to me? Again?..." He gasped, sobbing harshly… "Our research on Sukai, shows us that this isn't the first time she's taught you in lesson in betrayal. It's been documented on eight different security cameras at different locations in Crystal, Tokyo that are decimated that she's been cheating on you with multiple men; all around your age." Waller explained in a slightly caring tone. "Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Sapphire and Kaito to name a few." She sighed… "Now, I can see from your reactions that you still love her deeply. Do you forgive her?" Waller _was_ winning! "Of course, I FORGIVE HER!" Mamoru shouted, pounding his gloved fist onto the table. "How could I not?! After what I did to her, I deserve that shit… You think, I'm unaware of that woman?! I'd do anything for her, I'd die for her. I'd live for her! I'd KILL FOR HER! SUKAI IS MY ONLY LOVE AND I'M NOT LETTING HER GO, FOR ANYTHING… I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DOES TO ME, I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HER!" He roared, sobbing in passionate heartbreak, betrayal, rage and disappointment… "I see. Well let's put those confessions to the test. Right now, we have a secret agent named Kakeru who is working at the Daily Planet with who we believe might be Superman… It's obvious from the reports, we've received from him recently; that Superman has already taken an intense liking to Sukai. Would you be willing to kill Superman, if it meant keeping your only love in your arms?" Waller asked watching Mamoru stand up and sulk in the corner of the room. "On one condition, when I'm finished we get an apartment in the best part of Crystal, Tokyo... Better than the one, we used to live in; and no-one can visit us without a security check in. I also want couple's therapy from the best male therapist you have in the business, I know Sukai wouldn't like it if it was female therapist… Her jealousy is intense. I just wish, I could prove her wrong. Show her that if anyone is jealous, it's me! Anyway, those are my requirements." Mamoru explained as he turned to see Waller pulling out a paper contract full of blank spaces and dotted lines. "Anything else?" Waller never underestimated metahumans… "Sukai gets her dream wedding, at no cost to us. She deserves the best! And I intend to give it to her… I hate it, when she stresses about finances." He griped, clearly still upset that Sukai had been betraying him over and over again. _I know, it's only fair… But it still fucking hurts!_ He thought wiping his tears though they just kept coming. "So you're still engaged to her?" Waller asked. "Yes, I returned her ring to her two weeks ago… She basically slammed the door in my face, but she kept the ring. I don't know why, she kept it… I feel like, it's in a box somewhere gathering dust. Maybe to punish me… She's not the type be a gold digger. She's just damaged…" Mamoru knew at this point, he had spilled the majority of their entire history together; but if it meant, he could stop Superman from stealing his only love he'd do whatever it took! "Alright, sign your name on this line and I'll email you a digital copy. Print it off, when you get to the apartment we've assigned to you. Don't lose these copies or else you and your fiancé will regret it!" Waller explained knowing full well that Mamoru wasn't paying any attention to her last few remarks; except the one about Sukai regretting his decision. "I'll have them safe in my apartment, don't worry. But you're not hurting Sukai, she's been through enough…" Mamoru sighed, still sniffling. "I hope you realize, you're blinded by teenage love right now." She snapped with no more compassion left to act with. "I'm 27-years-old and I don't care how blinded I may seem; love is love and I'm doing whatever I can to preserve our love…" He sniffled, getting snappy with Waller. "It's not that simple, Mr. Chiba but the deal has been made. Whatever you do, don't blow your cover in Metropolis…" Waller warned him even though, as intelligent readers you can figure out; it was all part of her plan! "Like I said, I'm doing whatever it takes to preserve our love; I am saving her Waller." Mamoru growled, now getting his confidence (and stubbornness) back… "Well if that's the case, here's a little more motivation for you." She smirked deviously, sending him a video message on his smartphone of the scene Kakeru recorded of Sukai and Clark in the beautifully creepy park; with Clark penning her to a bench and trying his best not to rip her clothes off right then and there! "I have more than enough motivation, already." Mamoru hissed angrily, through gritted teeth. "Good, you know where she's coming from. Now handle it!" Waller commanded, her patience exiting the room… "Fine." Mamoru growled, leaving the room and slamming the door loudly. "Anything for you, Sukai… Whether you like it or not." He sighed, saving the video to his phone in order to remember what kind of punishment he had earned for himself… [Reader: Masochistic, much? Sukai: Well I am Sailor Moon! S&M…]!

 **B** ack in Metropolis, Clark and Sukai were no longer in the raunchy position they had been in a few minutes ago… "There's one more thing, I require of you, Clark…" Sukai explained, as he looked down at his hands that were a bit red; like his cheeks. "What is it?" He asked, still catching his breath from that sexy little position they had been in for about ten minutes… "I have a feeling, my ex-boyfriend is still alive. I don't know why, it's just a gut-feeling… So I'll need you to handle him for me." She replied with a thoughtful expression… "What do you want me to do?" Clark asked curiously. "Kill him." Sukai whispered, sheepishly… "Skye, I'm… I'm Superman, I don't kill people." He whispered back, in a firmer tone. "Oh and Sailor Moon does?!" She demanded raising her voice slightly… "Point taken, it'll be my first murder then…" Clark immediately realized how he fucked up on that earlier remark; and quickly agreed to fix Sukai's problem. That one problem, that just wouldn't go away! "It's not murder, if the worthless son of a bitch deserves it." Sukai grumbled, in a bitchy tone… "Well… That's not exactly true. But for argument's sake, I'll agree with you…" Clark didn't want to get slapped again, that was his main reason for avoiding that touchy topic lolzness! "Good. Now what kind of payment, do you want?" She asked curiously… "Well I mean, I don't – "I'm open to anything, as long as it doesn't have to do with love, sex or romance…" Sukai added, cutting him off almost automatically. _Well, damn! What am I supposed to ask for then? A fucking autographed newspaper? Good God, with Sailor Moon… I guess, patience is a virtue! Wow, I don't know how I'm going to figure this out but being patient is a good start. I do have to make it official that Lois and I are over, so that's going to have to be as public a breakup as possible! Ooh… I sound so evil? I really do. I do sound kind of heartless, right now… However my crotch is starting to hurt, from this intense yearning for Sukai. I know I'll have to hold it in, for a little while longer though. I hope I'm not becoming evil, I hope I'm not unleashing my dark side… But if I actually am, well I – I don't really mind. I think it's actually kind of right… So wrong, but it feels so right just to think about! Her perfect body, in a tight corset, black-laced panties with an angel's face… Her hair turning white as the Moonlight above us, right now. The strength in her kiss, the hypnosis in her voice; that little bit of innocence she has… Oh God and that touch of pure, unadulterated evil in her Soul! I'm feeling it too much now… I need to find a bathroom._ Clark forced himself out of his fantasy, only to realize that he had been gazing at Sukai; at one point giving her an up-and-down without any internal awareness of it! "Umm, Clark…" Sukai gently tapped him on his shoulder. "Yes I will! I mean, uhh… Hi." He nodded, blushing heavily… "Hi? Are you okay? You don't look so hot…" She knew that was backhanded insult, but it was kind of fun ruining him! _Besides it's not like he'll ever love me, not truly anyways… I know I'm never loving again! That's just a fact, at this point. I'm never loving again and I know this son of a bitch would never love me, for who I truly am… That's just a fact as well! I just hope, he can actually get the job done for me. I'm not waiting on that money, I need it to pay back my student loans in Japan… Damn, Japanese schools can be such a rip-off! 20,000 yen for three years of BS education on topics, that have nothing to do with major. I swear to God! Oh well, I'll be sure to pay him back with 20,000 U.S. dollars once I get my contract with Universal Music… They've already set up my audition, in three weeks so it won't take long to make the money up! Especially with the songs, I write._ Sukai was now following her own train of thought, when Clark grasped her mind back into reality. "Skye, I need to use the bathroom… I'll be right back." He smiled sweetly to her. "Huhh? Oh, okay… Be safe." She nodded, blurting out her infamous line… "I will." Clark grinned winking at her, as he rushed into the nearby men's bathroom next to the water fountains. "Damn it! That's not what I was planning on saying…" Sukai growled to herself, in an arrogant annoyance…

 **#06:**

 **Michigo… : Space Lion!**

" **H** uuuuhhhhhh…" Sukai sighed, gazing up at the cloudy, Moonlit sky above her. "Guess I have to wait on em'." She shrugged pulling out her smartphone and feeling her eyes widening at her bank account app. "20,000 yen?" She demanded thinking aloud… "But who is this from?" She asked, confounded. "Unknown… Let's see about this!" Sukai mumbled to herself using her hacking skills to trace the transfer back to the original count it came from… "Bruce… Wayne?" Sukai gasped covering her mouth. "Damn it to hell!" She shouted pouncing from the bench as she heard the sound of a Bat-shaped dart heading right for her… "Huhh, huhh, huhh… The Bat!" She exclaimed, no longer shocked nor afraid. "Yes and you must be Skye Tsukino? Miss Sailor Moon…" The Bat explained, smirking… "What's it to you? And more importantly, who are you working for?" She demanded ready to kick some BATMAN ASSS! "Pay back your student loans, then we'll talk." Batman chuckled at her ignorance… "Okay." Sukai nodded, "Now let's play! Hmm?" Bruce Wayne aka Batman asked dumbfounded by what he saw… "What are you doing?" He demanded, watching her using her smartphone for at least three minutes. "Paying back my student loans. It takes a minute, with the taxes and 's accounting errors." She explained not even glancing at him. "Oh?" Batman wanted to chuckle at the same time, he wanted put her in a headlock for her actually following his orders! "Hang on, a sec okay?" Sukai asked. "Do I have to?" Bruce whined, a little… "I'm almost done... My phone can be a little bitch, sometimes." She thought aloud. "I know the feeling…" Batman blurted out, amazed by the Power of Sailor Moon! "And three, two, one… Okay! Where were we? Oh right, me annihilating your ass into smithereens!" She exclaimed cheerfully; as she threw her hand in the air. "Oh, what a relief it is!" Clark sang to himself softly as he headed back to find Sukai – "What the hell?! Sukai!" He shouted utterly moonstruck! As he watched from a distance her transforming into – "I Am! The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit… The Guardian of Love & Justice, Sailor Moon! And in the Name of the Moon, I'll Punish You! Which means kicking your ass into the next century…" Sailor Moon adlibbed that last part. "Niiiiiiiiiice…" Clark grinned at her, from a distance… "Let's get to it, then! Miss Moon…" The Bat smirked licking his lips; as he lunged himself at her and tried flipping her onto the ground. "NOT SO FAST!" She shouted using her legs to wrap around his neck; giving him a boner as she flipped back onto her feet and pulled her Crescent Moon Gun out of her garter belt. "Shit! I didn't know you could battle like this…" He (The Batman) was highly impressed… "You obviously don't watch enough TV." Sukai giggled innocently as she began shooting at him. "Ha! I don't need TV, Miss Moon…" Batman responded laughing proudly; as he dodged almost every bullet except for two… "Maybe not, but you'll need a funeral when I'm done with you!" She smirked watching the two bullets hit him in his crotch and the middle of his neck. "OHHHHH! God… Damn it! You'll pay for that one, Sailor Moon!" He shouted grabbing his crotch for a moment, to feel the horrid pain of being shot by Sailor Moon in THAT area… "Technically it was two, so I guess I'll pay you back double…" Sukai made one damned good pun, when she really thought about it! "First I'm gonna knock you out, then I'm gonna bang your bitch ass; then I'll brand you…" Batman hissed, standing up with an awkward limp in his legs. "Then what? You gonna burry me?" She teased him with a rude tone… "I don't think you know what branding is…" He chuckled, trying to distract himself from the embarrassment he felt of being gunned down by this 20-year-old, anti-superheroine! "It's when you burn the Bat symbol onto my neck or something, ehh?" Sukai could see from the corner of her eye, Superman flying onto the scene… "Exactly, except I'll be branding you somewhere where the sun doesn't shine." Bruce growled, getting turned on at the horrendously sexual thoughts he was having about Sailor Moon! "YOU WON'T BRAND HER OR BANG HER OR EVEN TOUCH HER, ON MY WATCH!" Superman roared, suddenly kicking Batman to the ground viciously. "It's a bird! It's a plane…" Sukai grinned, "No, it's Superman." He (Clark/Superman) smirked at her as they shared a passionate hug… "How am I doing? When do I get to kill em'?" She asked, as he stared at him with intense longing. "You're doing amazingly well! You're not killing him tonight, though…" Clark grunted, with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Wha?" Sukai's eyes glistened in shock and a sense of betrayal… "DAMN RIGHT, YOU WON'T!" Batman gripped her ankle and forced himself up. "AAHHH!" She shrieked angrily, feeling tears in her eyes. "Get off of me, you stupid mothafuckaaaahh!" Sukai roared pulling out her Crescent Moon Wand; pressing it's button and using the Scepter to burn a hole right through Batman's diaphragm… "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Batman shouted, sobbing at the feeling of barb-wires burning into his diaphragm and melting the sides of leather fabric around his Batman symbol. "I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS SHIT!" She hollered enraged, as he let her go and she sat over him; jabbing the Scepter into his diaphragm just barely missing his heart. "Skye?..." Clark realized what he had done, was definitely leaning towards the more manipulative, evil side than the altruistic, greater good spectrum! "DIE, MOTHAFUCKAAAAAAAAAAHHH, DIE-EEEEEEE!" Sukai roared sobbing and starting to wale… "You're next Superman…" She hissed turning to glare at Clark; only to realize he had taken over to finish she had started. "What'cha gonna do, ehh Superman? Kill me?" Batman was exhausted and drenched in blood; "I'm not killing you… Yet." Superman warned him, "But I am fucking your ass up; and making you suffer in more ways than you can imagine…" Clark smirked feeling a sense of pride and vengefulness rooted in his own mistake with Sukai… "Prove it!" Sukai slowly stood up, watching Superman begin beating Batman to a pulp and realizing that she had loaded the wrong bullets in her gun; after that one night stand with Kaito. _Oh shit! Those were the poison ones… That bastard who calls em'-self, the Bat will be dead in the next four hours if someone doesn't get him the right medical care. Although Clark deserves it… Huhh, I hate being the good girl!_ She sighed quickly, then after watching Superman crush Batman's hands she dashed behind him. "Come on, Sailor Moon! Watch this…" Superman groaned, pulling her chest against his by the small of her back… "Clark…" She whispered in a hushed tone. "What?" He asked… "I used poison bullets on him… If you want him to live, we're gonna have to fix this." Sukai whispered even softer than before. "I only want him to live, so he can die… Maybe we should just get over it with tonight." Clark whined a bit. "Clark! If you want to make his ending, slow, painful and fitting you're gonna have to listen to me… Besides we made a deal." Sukai reminded him, seemingly to no avail… _**"Sailor Moon! Come on, we're this close… So-ohh close, come on, come on Baby-Doll…" He (Superman/Clark) wrapped his arms around her tightly and began passionately kissing her neck. "Huhh, huhh, huhh… Clark! Clark… Plea, plea… Please listen to me! We had… Uhh, huhh… We have a deal." She moaned in a higher, Chipmunk-esque pitch… "I know, I know that… Damn, Sailor Moon! Uohh, I hate being the good guy. Huhh, huhh, uhh… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp… Huhh… Fine…" Superman groaned erotically, as he slowly stopped kissing her neck and took her hand as they hid behind the bathrooms**_. "What are we doing, now?" Sukai asked panting a little… "You know what we're doing." He smirked at her, with another one of those gazes! "Huhh?" Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks reddened into rosy, brick-ovens… "We're calling the cops and getting the hell outta dodge!" Superman grinned causing her to sigh in relief. "Oh, thank God…" She sighed, causing him to feel his own sense of betrayal. "I already told you, Clark… I'm not repaying you with love, sex or romance." She replied burning his ass up confidently! "Besides, aren't you still with Lois?" Sukai brought up that little detail. "Huhh? How did you? We broke up! I…" Clark blushed feeling even more stunned and betrayed; that she never mentioned the fact that she knew that to him… "An eye for an eye, Clark…" She replied answering all of his questions including the ones he hadn't spoken out loud! "Skye…" He gazed at her as she turned on her voice changer app and stood up near the wall behind the bathrooms… "Breakup with Lois _**officially**_ then talk to me, about how much you hate being the good guy." Sukai didn't know it at the time, but that's exactly what Clark was doing and sooner than she thought! Only not that soon… But soon enough lolzness! "Fair enough." Clark agreed in a tenacious voice. "Alright, let's do this…" She nodded not really paying attention to him; as they called the police and used the voice changer to disguise Clark's voice. "Yes, we'll be there in ten minutes!" The 9-1-1 Operator responded in fear; as they hung up the phone and Superman scooped up Sukai bridal-style… "Where are we going?" She demanded, blushing innocently. "Back home." Clark whispered in her ears; as they flew across Metropolis onto the balcony of Sukai's penthouse apartment… "Here we are." He smiled softly, as he gently stood her up on the floor of the balcony. "Thank you, Clark…" Sukai replied looking away from him… "You're welcome, Miss Tsukino…" Clark blushed lovingly. "It's Sukai, call me Sukai." She finally corrected him! "Very well, Sukai… It was a pleasure meeting you." He smirked taking the top of her hand and kissing it lovingly. "Where are you going, after this?" She asked hearing the cracking in his voice. "To my apartment, Lois is still in D.C. right now and we planned a dinner for when she gets back; it'll be in two days. Then I'll talk you about how I much hate being the good guy…" He described his plans with his voice cracking… "You really love her, don't you Clark?" Sukai thought she saw right through him! "I… Honestly don't know how I feel about her, right now. We've been together for three years and I feel like we barely know each-other now…" He explained feeling more and more comfortable with Sukai. "I see… Well I guess, I'll see you sometime, somewhere again." She also assumed that she had no real effect on Clark at that time. "Yea, you should visit the Daily Planet. I think it would be a really good experience for you… Have you gotten a job here, yet?" He asked finding a way to continue the conversation; for just a little while longer… "Not yet. But I'm not much a photographer." She rubbed her elbow, shyly. "But you're obviously a writer and a great artist. At least think about it, for me?" Clark asked, watching her grip her Crescent Moon Prism Brooch and transforming back into her normal, schoolgirl uniform… "I'll think about it, Clark…" She nodded, reluctantly. "Thank you, Sukai…" He hugged her tightly, then flew off of the balcony; disappearing into the starry night beyond her…

 **T** he next morning, Clark and Perry were arguing over the story Clark had apparently failed to get about Skye Tsukino aka Sailor Moon! "How could you NOT get the story?! You spent the entire day with her!" Perry shouted enraged with Clark. "How do you know that?" Clark demanded feeling like his privacy was invaded… "Well if you weren't going to get the story, I have an intern who will…" Perry snapped, "If it's that bastard Kakeru, I swear to GOD PERRY!" Clark shouted standing up. "What are you going to do, Clark?! Quit?! The week of your four year anniversary?!" Perry demanded as Clark slowly sat back down; feeling cornered… "Ahem…" Kakeru coughed walking into Clark's cubicle. "What is it, Kakeru?" Perry snapped full of annoyance… "Yea, what is it Keke?" Clark mumbled with an intent for Kakeru to hear it. "I have the new intern's papers, should I bring her in?" Kakeru asked sheepishly… "Intern?" Clark lifted a confused eyebrow. "Yes, Kent… Your new intern! I figured since you were so jealous of Kakeru, it would serve you well to find an intern of your own…" Perry was actually doing a wonderful service for Clark… "Whaaa?" He gasped, watching as Kakeru called to his new intern. "Miss Tsukino! Come on in!" Kakeru called to Sukai, who walked in and bowed to the three men… "Hello, I'm Skye Tsukino. But I prefer Sukai, I'm here to intern for Mr. Clark Kent…" Sukai explained automatically lightening the mood and brightening Clark's day! "And what are you going to do as an intern, Miss Sukai?" Perry asked rubbing it in Clark's face… "I'm going to help Mr. Kent, with editing, proof-reading and writing his reports for the Daily Planet: Metropolis Headquarters." She nodded cheerfully making Clark's lips curl into a slight grin… "Alright, Kent… You two get to work, before I get annoyed with her." Perry then exited Clark's cubicle and headed to get a cup of cold water. "Goodbye, Miss Sukai… Good luck with your future reports." Kakeru smirked, flirtatiously bowing to her as she politely bowed back. "Thank you." She nodded with a curtsy, as Kakeru then left the room… "Sukai…" Clark blushed boyishly as she bowed to him. "Well hello, Mr. Kent… How may I be of service to you?" Sukai teased him with her sweetie-cutie, innocent act this time in full motion.

" **W** ell, I think we need to have a private meeting… I have to interview you, make sure you're right for me." Clark teased her back as he slowly stood up; making her heart pound and her crotch ache with a stabbing pain… "Fair enough, where are we going?" She asked breathing a bit heavier. "The supply closet." He replied grunting as he walked out of his cubicle and she followed him out of the enormous office; ignoring the hushed whispers and gossip girls, guys and gays in the other cubicles. "Damn, this is a big supply closet…" Sukai thought aloud as they walked into a large room full of old printers, recalled newspapers and dusty sets of pencils and notebooks. "Actually, the supply closet is right here." Clark turned his head to the supply closet in the back of the room, "Oh… Well damn, Superman!" She was impressed with his determination. "Not so loud, now come on…" He whispered, holding the door to the closet open for her… "Okay… Where's a light, in here?" She nodded as he closed door and she kept feeling around for a light in the closet. "Uohh, Sukai…" Clark groaned, immensely aroused… "Huhh? Found it!" Sukai exclaimed pulling the light on above them as Clark gazed at her; amazed she didn't fall for it. "What you'd think, I was going to grab your crotch or something?" She smirked coldly at him… "Or you were hoping, I'd pull your zipper down instead…" Sukai teased him icily. "Maybe, both… Either way, it's irrelevant at this point; since it's obvious you're not interested in me." Clark replied causing Sukai to grin sweetly. "Which is why you wore that sexy, business woman outfit." He added turning smile into a frown! "Look it's the only business outfit, I had… It's not my fault, it's tighter than it used to be." Sukai snapped intensely antagonized by Clark's tenacity. "Anyway, what's this so-called interview about? What do you want to know about me?" She asked folding her arms. "I want to know, something… Why did you stay with me, after I hurt you last night?" Clark asked that question, waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeehhhh too early on! "Fuck you if you think, I'd answer that question this early on!" Sukai responded snappily. "Well it's clear you don't have any romantic interest in me. So why did you stay?" He asked feeling his heart aching deeply for her to smile at him… "I don't owe you anything, Kent." She turned to her side, away from him. "Just tell me why…" Clark pleaded, yearning for her… "I already told you, I don't owe you any explanation…" Sukai growled, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears. "Please just tell me, I won't be angry. I promise…" The way he talked, it seemed like Clark already knew! "You promise?" She asked sheepishly, feeling him walking towards her as she turned away from him. "What is it, Sukai?" Clark asked, hugging her tightly from behind and pressing his crotch against her backside… "The Bat sent me 20,000 Yen and I used it to pay off my student loans in Japan…" Sukai replied speaking quickly. "WHAAA?!" Clark demanded confounded. "To be fair, you haven't paid me so technically speaking; you don't _really_ have a reason to be mad…" She tried to smart-talk her out of this one, it wasn't going to be that easy! "What the hell, Sukai!? Why would you? How could you? What was going through your mind?" He demanded, so betrayed he couldn't even put it into words. "So you mean? You were going to use my money to pay off your student loans?! But instead you used the Bat's money? Why, SUKAI?! WHY? What the hell is wrong with you?! What on God's green earth, were you thinking about?" Clark was beginning to sound like Darien/Mamoru in some ways… "You wanna know, what I was thinking?" Sukai shouted. "YES, I DO! You obviously weren't thinking about me or how I felt at the time…" He replied, tears fogging up his glasses… "You know what, I WAS thinking about! I don't have that long!" She shouted, tears filling her eyes. "What are you talking about?!" Clark shouted back. "I'm not like you, Clark… I can't live forever! I've already lost a good nine years of life, as Sailor Moon; I'm not about lose the last ten or fifteen… I don't care about the Bat, I don't care what he does to me! That bastard can do his worst, I don't care! I'll still fulfill my end of the bargain… But I'll tell you one thing, I'm NOT dying unhappily. I'm dying with honor, I'm dying with pride! I'm DYING WITHOUT REGRETS!" Sukai felt herself beginning to sob, uncontrollably. "You mean you don't care at all?!" Clark was demanded, heartbroken as the Soulwrenching Pain began engulfing him emotionally, mentally and spiritually… "Why should I?! It's NOT like anyone cares about me…" She sobbed, still shouting loudly. "I CARE ABOUT YOU! I care about you… I want you to be safe! That's it." Clark sobbed, hanging his head as his powers cleared the fog in his glasses… "What?" Sukai asked amazed by his words and the passion in them. "I was thinking about you, I wanted you to be safe! I want you to live… I care about you, Sukai!" He exclaimed, his tears turning into clear stains on his cheeks and chin… "I know, I hurt you… But the fact that you stayed out of guilt? Whatever you went through in Crystal, Tokyo must have been true hell because I…" Clark trailed off, having many realizations all at once. _**"Clark?" Sukai asked standing a little closer to him as he gazed down at her… "Sukai! Huhh, huhh, uhh… I don't want you to ever do that again!" He groaned, gripping her wrists and immediately penning them to the wall behind her so loud it made a – BONG! Noise… "Huhh, huhh, Clark? I… I… iiii… Clark. Why are you? What's wrong?" She felt her eyes widening, then softening as her cheeks reddened and warmed up hotter than usual. "What's wrong, Clark…" Sukai asked in a caring, loving tone… "Huhh… Huhh, huhh, uohh… Sukai. I… I… Huhh, huhh, huhh! I mean… I just…" Clark's incomplete, moany sentences were turning on Sukai more than she'd be willing to admit aloud! "What is it, Clark?" She panted breathily. "Stay with me, Sukai… I need you." He pleaded, kissing her neck passionately… "On one condition." She whispered in an innocent, teasing voice. "I know, I'll murder Tuxedo Mask… In the most inhumane way possible." Clark groaned kissing her neck even harder.**_ "That's another thing, I require… But I need something else before I can repay you; if I decide to do it the way you want me to." Sukai explained knowing he remembered that particular requirement! "Lois comes back tomorrow and talked to her last night; she's agreed to have dinner with me. She seems to be a lot calmer, I think she wants me to pop the question." He explained, as then he breathed down Sukai's neck… "Which one? The one about marriage? Or the one about your inches and if you really have that many?" Sukai teased him confidently. "Ohh, I do have that many… Maybe more. But tomorrow, I'm going to end it with her." He chuckled, moanily at her rude joke. "Good… Though you're aware that you're not the first to try and convince of me of that shit, right?" She asked feeling him pressing his chest against hers… "I know… I'm Superman though, I handle shit worse than breakups every, single day of my life." He smirked confidently at her. "If you say so." Sukai nodded, allowing him to kiss her a neck a little longer… "I know so… It's my life, don't you forget." Clark moaned, kissing her neck and nibbling lightly on it; though it wasn't hard enough to be considered a hickey. "And you remember, you're lucky I've let you come this close without ripping your ass to shreds." She retorted with an innocent, breathy moan. "Is that really a bad thing?" He grinned, slowly releasing her wrists and wrapping his arms around the small of her back… "Oh, believe me it is." Sukai panted teasingly, as she felt her hands sliding through the back of his silky, curly, onyx, slightly sweaty, perfectly-styled hair. "Why not, prove it to me?" Clark was finding it harder and harder to fight the intense urges, he had been having for the last two days now! "Sorry, Clark not today…" She whispered feeling him rubbing his arms all over her frame and gripping the small of her back. "Ohh, Sukai… It's so hard to hold it in." He pleaded, "I know…" She comforted him with a soft kiss on the ear… "I'm sorry, Clark." Sukai blushed as they gazed at each-other for what felt like an eternity. Meanwhile as Kakeru arrived in Clark's cubicle to brief him and Sukai on their next report; he was amazed to see them both gone so soon. "Where did they go?" He asked one of the gossip girls. "Into the supply closet. Room 317." The gossip girl explained… "And it looked like, something was about to happen in that closet too!" Another gossip girl winked at Kakeru, as he nodded to her and headed to the supply room to get the information he needed on Clark x Sukai – Though a microscopic security camera hidden the ceiling corner of the closet was already getting a good bit of it! And as you can guess, it was spiked so Kakeru would get a notification on it when they left the room and he would receive all the footage on his phone. "It's okay, Sukai…" Clark hugged her tightly, full-frontal style and kissed her ear passionately… "Thank you, Clark… I'm not giving you a blowjob, though." Sukai was reading Clark's dirty mind and setting him straight! Well as straight, as he could be set… "I guess, I'll have to use the bathroom after this then." He chuckled lightly, as she giggled innocently along with him. "Eeehee, eeheea, eeheaa! That's not my problem…" She giggled cutely… "It kind of is." Clark teased her, with a devilish smirk. _**"One more kiss on your neck? Just for me to prove we have a contract." He asked seductively, holding the small of her back and her elbow in his arms. "Fine… If you're giving me a hickey, do it on my shoulder. Until you're done with Lois, this is strictly between you and me…" She agreed sheepishly blushing… "As you wish, Moon Goddess." He chuckled, groaning as he pressed his chest against hers; and slowly and gently pulled down the right side of her jacket and pink, button-up shirt… Then after revealing a tiny bit of her white sports-bra, he began gnawing on her shoulder blade and pressing his crotch against hers. "Kugg, kugg, llommpp… Gggllug, lluck, gluggck… Tsss…" Clark groaned, nearly chewing on her flesh as a little blood dripped from her shoulder and he kissed it off… "Hmm, hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp… Tsss… Tss… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp!" He passionately kissed her shoulder blade until the blood dried and there was nothing but the hickey; and the stinging pain from it that Sukai had deal with for the rest of the day. "Ohh, Sukai…" Clark groaned again, as he continued passionately kissing her neck and he lifted her leg up to his waist. "Huhh, huhh… Clark, Clark! Ohh, Clark… Stuh – uhh, uhh – stop, please… Stop, I…" She pleaded moanily, as her back pressed against the wall and he continued seducing her. "Kummllomp, llomp… I can't stop, Baby-Doll… I just… Uhh, uhh-ohhhh! I can't hold it in, anymore… Ohh, God!" Clark was completely under Sukai's control, they both knew it but Sukai really didn't know it fully yet…**_ "Kent! Miss Tsukino?" Kakeru made his "innocent" appearance as he opened the supply closet door and they blushed zealously. "Huhh?" They demanded, realizing Kakeru had walked in on them… "You could at least, turn the light off Kent." Kakeru snapped, making Clark's blood boil. "Hang on a second…" Clark growled to him, "I'm sorry, Sukai." He apologized blushing to Sukai. "It's fine… Just put my leg down, please." She asked, in a firm tone. "Yes, Baby – I mean, Sukai…" Clark nodded, gently placing her leg down. "How much did you see?" He asked turning back to Kakeru. "Only the last part, when you started raping her…" Kakeru smirked deviously… "I WASN'T raping her! It was totally consensual…" Clark replied, amazed that Kakeru couldn't tell or so it seemed. "Huhh…" Sukai face-palmed at Clark's confession… "Sukai, what's that on your shoulder?" Kakeru asked, trying to walk past Clark but Clark wasn't allowing it. "Nothing, it's none of your concern what we do in here. Okay, Keke?" She snapped pulling her jacket and shirt up; covering up the still fresh hickey… "It's Kakeru and it is my concern, if you're distracting Kent from his job…" Kakeru was one damn good double-agent! "Is that what you think, I'm doing?" She hissed getting tested with Kakeru. "What if it is?" Kakeru smirked… "This coming from the guy, who wishes he could have Clark's job! Right, Clark?" Sukai asked, bringing Clark into their argument… "Uhh, Sukai…" Clark knew answering that question truthfully would get him fired. "Pussy…" She snapped to him, "I'll say it for em'…" Sukai began, not noticing Kakeru sliding his hand into his pocket and pressing a button on the touch-screen of his phone; that turned off the security camera video on the monitoring system where the daytime guard was watching it. "Huhh?" The guard asked confounded… Anyhow! "I am not!" Clark blushed, amazed she would use that curse word. "Look Keke, you've been after Clark's job since you came here and now you're trying to fuck him up; over one little mistake in a supply closet? Are you that self-absorbed? Don't act like you wouldn't bang this body, if you could!" She did get a little off-topic… "Sukai!" Clark's tone basically made it clear, he was in love with her. "The point is, you don't have the right to take the job away from Clark… Who's been working here, for… How many years, is it?" She asked him, "Ten years." He nodded awkwardly. "Ten years! Ten years? You must be 39 or something…" Sukai had a quick realization. "Actually, I'm 32 right now." Clark explained, with a little ego… "Really?" Kakeru asked. "Yea, I'll be 33 in August." He smiled proudly. "Happy Early Birthday, I guess…" Sukai shrugged, blushing deeply. "Thank you, Sukai…" He flirted with her, bluntly… "It's not even June yet… As you were saying, Sukai?" Kakeru turned back to Sukai. "You don't have the right to take away Clark's career! I mean, he's 32, he's been working here for ten years… You should be ashamed that you're so envious that you can't be as successful as he is; that you're hell-bent on ruining his career here at the Daily Planet!" Sukai wasn't that naïve, she knew which reports Clark had that were most successful… All the ones involving superheroes and vigilantes! Not those dumbass economic cover-ups. "Is that all?" Kakeru talked to Sukai, in a narcissistic, know-it-all voice… "No! I think you should take your bleach-blonde ass and actually focus on your own life; and if you really love this job… Work on reports, that you're passionate about!" Sukai commanded, angrily triggering Kakeru… "There is one thing, I AM passionate about!" He shouted, "What?" She demanded. "Stopping Sailor Moon!" Kakeru roared, slamming his hand against the wall as Sukai felt her back hit the wall sharply… "Stopping Sailor Moon, from what? Getting justice…" Clark demanded enraged by the blatant moves Kakeru was putting on Sukai. "Stopping Sailor Moon from finally getting exactly what she wants…" Kakeru snapped at Clark. "What the hell are you talking about?" He (Clark) shouted… "I think you of all people, would already have this one figured out… It's a shame, isn't it ehh, Sukai?" Kakeru gave her the up-and-down with his eyes. "Whatever you're implying, Sukai is NOT that type of person!" Clark replied getting tested… "Oh, I know Sukai isn't… It's Sailor Moon, I'm after. Well, how about we forget this ever happened eh?" Kakeru then backed away from Sukai. "Or how about I break your neck, for all the shit you've done to me and what you're trying to do to Sukai?" Clark's dark side was making itself more visible… "Hmm…" Kakeru then pressed the same button on his smartphone; causing the security monitor to come back on where the daytime guard was. "You know what, fine… Just don't fuck with Sukai. She's mine…" Clark warned, "Come on, Baby-Doll… We've got work to do." He explained taking her hand and guiding her calmly out of the supply room. "Clark, are you okay?" She whispered to him, in concern as he held her hand and they reached the bathrooms. "I'll be fine… Excuse me." Clark opened the door to the men's bathroom… "It's not your fault…" He pecked her on the top of her blunt bangs; and then headed into the bathroom to handle his business! [Sukai: It's pronounced – BEN-NUSS!]… "Oy vay…" Sukai rubbed her forehead in frustration as she slid her hand into her jacket pocket and began checking her phone. "Ow… That hurts more than the time Mamoru gave me one." She talked to herself softly, as she scrolled through her notifications for a few minutes… "Oh great… A message from Wayne." Sukai mumbled quietly. "I'm invited to a Masquerade Dance Party? Hosted by LexCorp? Lex… Lex… Where have I heard that name? Lex… Luthor! Lex Luthor Jr.!" She exclaimed suddenly catching on… "Sukai! What's wrong?" Clark was washing his hands, when he heard her exclamation; so after he turned off the water he dashed to her aid! Lolzness… "Hmm? Oh, hey Clark… I guess, you need to see this." She shyly showed him her smartphone messages, "You mean, he's trying to trap you?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Apparently." Sukai nodded… "You're not going alone." Clark explained, instantaneously. "But Clark, your dinner with Lois is at the same time! You can't…" She snapped. "You heard me, you're not going alone… Don't worry about Lois, I'll make it work." He replied a clear tenaciousness in his tones! "But Clark, I – "I'll handle it, Sukai. No-one is getting in our way, anymore… Trust me." Yeaaa… Clark's darkness was indeed slowly consuming him, from the inside out! _I don't give a shit anymore, Sukai is MINE! I'll handle Lois, tomorrow night… Besides, what better way to answer her question than a Masquerade Ball? It's obvious, she's not my type… Honestly, I've always preferred blondes. And Sukai's hair… I mean, it's so gorgeous!_ Clark thought silently, as then slid his fingers through the end of one of Sukai's ponytails… "Hmm?" She blushed turning back to him. "Your hair… I love it, a lot." He smiled at her with an innocence in his lips and a disturbing lust in his eyes. "Thanks, Clark. I appreciate it!" Sukai bowed to him politely… "It's my pleasure…" Clark took in her figure in the outfit, as she stood back up. "I'm wearing bike-shorts." She read his mind, again… "Oh?" He blushed… "Ohh… There's nothing wrong with that." He nodded sheepishly. "Yea, sure." Sukai rolled her eyes at him; as he gripped her wrist stopping her from walking off so quickly… "What is it?" She asked calmly. "I'm wearing boxers." Clark whispered standing extremely close to her… "Oh? Good for you…" Sukai giggled, not knowing how to react. _Damn it, I'm too innocent sometimes! But I'm not that innocent…_ She thought as she blinked at him sweetly and his boyish, sensual smile made her heart pound and crotch throb!

 _ **S**_ _exy mothafuckah…_ Sukai thought, feeling Clark's hands on her hips. _Perfect Moon Goddess!_ Clark thought as they rubbed their noses together (Eskimo-kiss) and he gripped her hips; as they pressed their torsos against each-other… "I'm still not giving you a blowjob…" Sukai answered his mental question, "Well damn." He chuckled, forming his plan in his mind and accepting the circumstances they were in at the moment… "Go back to the bathroom, I'll find out what our next report is." She smiled as she removed herself from his grasp; and headed back to his cubicle. Yes, they're going to share a cubicle in this! I know, I know it seems like a hentai but it's NOT! Trust me, in the Hentais the slutty-ass men are always on top… That's not how it works in my stories. If you don't already know, what I mean… Well you'll find out! Anywho…

 _ **Ai Srevoir; TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
